Electronic components (e.g., processing and memory components) included in computing systems, such as servers, generate heat during their operation. Accordingly, to prevent damage to the electronic components, cooling systems have been implemented in many computing systems to maintain the electronic components at acceptable operational temperatures. As the speeds and power consumption expectations of computing systems continue to increase and as more electronic components are placed within a given area on printed circuit boards, an expected challenge is removal of the heat generated by the electronic components operating within these systems.